


Гринландия

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: — Эвелин, — Лео обратился к ней по полному имени, ознаменовывая этим серьезность следующих слов, — Гринландия — вымышленная страна.





	Гринландия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Colour~Palette

Постоянный гость в ресторане — ни в коем случае не клиент — всегда ассоциировался с сортом вина, которое заказывал. Так, каждую пятницу к ним приходила не госпожа Вэлман, известный психотерапевт в округе, а Александр фон Ляйбле — известная марка розового вина. А в среду они по традиции резервировали столик у окна для Путеуса, а не для супругов Руб, которым ловко удавалось скрывать первую стадию алкоголизма за понятием «культурное распитие». Путеус был красным сухим вином с ноткой спелой вишни, и именно его Лео удавалось втюхивать гостям лучше всего. По крайней мере, он сам так считал. Однако рекомендовал он его не потому, что оно было самое дорогое в карте, а потому, что сам попивал его после смены. И, в отличие от скучного Примитиво, Путеус никогда не надоедал.

— Что будете пить? — услужливо, но ненавязчиво поинтересовался он у девятого стола.

Господин в неплохом костюме — Лео сказал бы дорогом, но он не разбирался в костюмах и понятия не имел, что отличает дорогой от дешевого, — стучал пальцами по столу и сверлил взглядом карту, пока его спутница глупо улыбалась. Лео знал таких женщин, они всегда заказывали «то же самое». И Лео до сих пор не понимал, что бесит его больше — отсутствие у этих женщин собственного мнения относительно блюд и напитков или их нежелание даже попытаться изобразить его. В какой-то мере это представлялось плевком в лицо всем приверженцам феминизма. С Эв бы такой фокус точно не прошел. Приходя в ресторан, она тщательно изучала меню — часто даже заранее смотрела его в интернете, — задавала вопросы официанту, спрашивала, могут ли ей подать фарфалле вместо пенне, какой величины порции и где выращивали помидоры черри. Собственно, таких, как Эв, Лео тоже не переваривал. Пожалуй, если бы ему пришлось выбирать между подобными дотошными гостями и безыдейными женщинами, то Лео предпочел бы вторых.

— Рислинг, — с очень важным видом выдал наконец господин. Лео любезно взял карту, кивнул и улыбнулся краешками губ, которые, стоило ему отвернуться от стола, исказились в усмешке. Он обожал таких кадров. Пялиться в винную карту пять минут кряду, как какой-то знаток — да что там знаток, сомелье, — а затем заказать чертов Рислинг.

— Свен, сделай Рислинг, — негромко сказал он, проходя мимо бара.

— Я занят.

— Чем?

— Ну, просто за двенадцат... — остаток предложения потонул в гуле голосов вокруг, а потом и вовсе остался по ту сторону двери кухни, куда Лео вошел размашистыми шагами. Свен был совершенно не многозадачным работником, его руки могли быть заняты только каким-то одним делом. В большинстве случаев они были заняты телефоном или отчаянной долбежкой по клавишам кассового автомата — Свен никак не мог запомнить соответствующие напиткам и блюдам номера, а поднять глаза кверху и лишний раз сверить их казалось ему непосильной задачей, так что он часто вбивал заказы неправильно. Если говорить начистоту, то Лео все ждал, что скоро заглянет в расписание — и имени Свена в нем не будет. Таких, как Свен, гастрономия выплевывала, не прожевав.

Вечер проходил оживленно: помимо пяти забронированных столиков пришла еще пара постоянных гостей. Марк был почти что в ярости. Стоило тем появиться на пороге, как он несколько раз передернул плечами и как-то особенно озлобленно прочистил горло — Лео догадывался, какие слова встали в нем рыбной костью. Что-то вроде: «Извините, а мы вас не ждали». А затем, выместив первую волну негодования и взяв себя в руки, Марк бы расплылся в улыбке, мол, попались, и со свойственным ему добродушием закончил бы свою мысль так: «Не ждали, но чертовски рады вас видеть! Проходите, проходите же скорее!».

На кухне Лео обнаружил два пропущенных от Эв. Забавно, ведь он был уверен, что про его возвращение в город Эв непременно забудет.

— Телефоны на работе запрещены! — подал голос Саид. И это было бы уместное замечание, если бы тот сам не стоял у плиты с телефоном в руке.

— Да ну?

— Сейчас Марк придет и... — договорить Саид не успел, потому что Марк действительно пришел. Пришел и окинул усталым взглядом всех собравшихся. Лео знал, что тот работает уже шестой день подряд, а это значит, что вероятность получения выговора за мелкие просчеты увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии с каждым часом.

— Он сводит меня с ума, господи, — воскликнул Марк и не без театральности положил ладонь себе на лоб.

— Кто? — спросил Саид и позволил телефону незаметно выпасть из руки прямиком в карман фартука. Лео фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Свен.

— А что он сделал?

— Ничего. Он ничего не делает. В этом и проблема. Блядь, — обреченно простонал Марк.

— Карпаччо для второго стола, — бесцеремонно вмешался Абрэмо.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Лео и посмотрел на Марка. На лице того так и застыло выражение вселенской безысходности. Под глазами залегли темные круги, а на подбородке пробивалась щетина. На секунду Лео даже стало жаль его. — Я могу покурить?

— Только если извинишься перед вторым столом за то, что твой коллега такой идиот.

— Договорились.

На улице шел снег, поэтому ему пришлось спрятаться под навес, практически вжавшись спиной в стену, чтобы не промокнуть. Стоял конец декабря, двадцать второе число — время, когда Лео совершенно не понимал, зачем люди выходят из дома, а тем более ходят по ресторанам. А может, ему попросту было завидно.

— Ты звонила? — тут же задал он вопрос, стоило Эв сказать «алло».

— Да, привет. Как дела?

— Я работаю, — он едва удержался, чтобы не дать нотке упрека проскользнуть в голосе.

— Ты уже вернулся?

— Сегодня утром прилетел.

— Как Стокгольм?

— Стоит. Холодно, ветрено, дорого.

— Повидался с отцом?

— Да, — он вздохнул и оперся головой о стену. Облицовка из каменной крошки тут же больно впилась в затылок. Лео поморщился. — У тебя что-то срочное?

— Нет. Просто мы напились. И мне негде ночевать.

— Что? — он чуть не поперхнулся сигаретным дымом.

— Дверь в комнату не открывается. Там электронный замок, и, похоже, он разрядился. Завтра позвоню домоуправу.

Для пьяного человека у Эв был слишком серьезный тон и слишком связные предложения. Хотя Лео знал, что она всегда употребляет слово «напиться», независимо от количества выпитого алкоголя. Один аперитив — «напиться». Один бокал красного — «напиться». Одна кружка пива — тоже «напиться». Однако когда Эв действительно напивалась, она этого не говорила. Просто сидела, подперев голову рукой, и смотрела на все до тошноты блаженным, умиротворенным взглядом.

— Приезжай ко мне на работу. Я закончу через... — Лео отвел руку с мобильным в сторону и засучил рукав. Пусто. О том, что всегда снимал часы перед сменой, он благополучно забыл. Пришлось сверяться со временем на телефоне. — В общем, я закончу часа через два. Тебя ждать?

— Да. Спасибо, — сердечно поблагодарила его Эв и, не сказав ничего более, отключилась.

Все шло не по плану: гости, не зарезервировавшие столик, снег, а теперь еще и Эв, которая не может попасть в комнату и, по всей видимости, собирается ночевать у него. Лео ненавидел неожиданности. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы в этой жизни можно было все контролировать.

Эв пришла через полчаса и, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания ни гостей, ни персонала, тут же села на высокий стул за барной стойкой. Лео выгнал Свена в зал — тому все равно было нечего терять — и стал полировать бокалы. Это занятие всегда помогало ему привести мысли в порядок. Все равно что медитация.

— Будешь пить что-нибудь?

— Давай, — пожала плечами Эв и потянулась пригладить мокрые от снега волосы.

— Белое или красное?

— Нет. Лучше Апероль.

— Ха, вообще, я думал, что ты уже того...

— Что — того? — непонимающе спросила Эв и вскинула брови.

— Пьяная.

— Отчасти. Там было шампанское и какие-то закуски.

— Где? — поинтересовался Лео.

— Мы были на открытии выставки. Фин затащил нас туда. Художница по фамилии Гринман выставляла песок.

— Что? — Лео спрятал усмешку, наклонившись к холодильнику за Просекко. Эв всегда посещала странные места и общалась со странными людьми. То это был актер из какого-то любительского французского театра, то музыкант, умевший играть на фортепиано ногами — Лео считал такое умение достойным скорее жалости, чем восхищения, ведь руками того музыканта никто не обделил, — а то и вовсе известный феминист, считавший слово «мужчина» ругательством. Руку Лео ему бы не пожал.

— Ну, она привозит песок из разных стран и делает с ним различные арт-объекты. Выставлялась уже в нескольких галереях, в том числе и в Берлине, — в голосе Эв сквозило непонятное самодовольство. Лео подозревал, что если эта художница начнет выставляться и заграницей, то Эв сможет в полной мере возгордиться знакомством с ней.

— И как она перевозит песок? Собирает пылесосом? — с чрезвычайно серьезным видом спросил он. — Этот пылесос для красного песка из Намибии, тот — для коричневого песка из пустыни Сахара. Так?

По лицу Эв было видно, что первые секунды после его реплики она разрывалась между смехом и упреком в стиле «ты ничего не понимаешь». В конечном счете она рассмеялась.

— Держите, мадам, — Лео подвинул к ней бокал. — Трубочка нужна?

— Нет конечно. Это же пластик. Видел, как работники «Нэшнл джеографик» вытаскивали у черепахи трубочку из носового прохода?

— Господи, нет, — Лео скривился от отвращения и вмиг сменил тему: — Так что там с твоей дверью?

— Аккумулятор сел. Ты же знаешь, у нас карточная система.

— Херня какая-то, если честно.

— Да, — согласилась Эв и сделала несколько глотков. — Но вроде домоуправ должен быть завтра еще в общежитии.

— Вроде?

— Ну, если что, останусь на все праздники у тебя.

— Еще чего, — без особого дружелюбия отозвался Лео сквозь зубы. Он слишком дорожил своей свободой и личным пространством, чтобы позволить кому-то посягнуть на них во время рождественских праздников. Тем более когда он сам только что вернулся из Стокгольма, где вынужден был несколько дней кряду уживаться в двухкомнатной квартире с отцом. — Если что, я сам достану твоего домоуправа.

— Вот и договорились, — улыбнулась Эв и убрала прядь волос за ухо.

Остаток смены прошел непримечательно. Только Свен еще раз перепутал номера столов и принес тальяту из говядины девушке-вегетарианке, на что та натянуто улыбнулась и, прикрыв глаза, отчаянно замотала головой. Марка этот просчет даже развеселил. Он ненавидел вегетарианцев и считал, что своим приходом те наносят личное оскорбление его ресторану. В довесок они заказывали чаще всего какой-то салат, а на этом особо не наживешься. То ли дело сочный рибай, который стоил бы Лео трех часов работы и который могли себе позволить те самые Путеусы и Александры фон Ляйбле.

Как только они вошли в квартиру и сделали несколько шагов, Эв споткнулась о его чемодан, который поверженным, распотрошенным зверем лежал посреди коридора.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть?

— Нет конечно, — Лео ненавидел, когда задавали вопросы, которые подразумевали очевидный ответ. Сколько бы времени он сэкономил, если бы попросту не отвечал на них? Наверное, несколько лет. — Я вернулся только утром. Поспал три часа и тут же пошел на работу.

— Жаль, — вздохнула Эв и прошла в его комнату. — Твой сосед дома?

Лео делил квартиру с одним хмурым и полным американцем, приехавшим в университет по обмену.

— Уехал на рождество к родителям.

— Не понимаю, почему ты не остался на праздники с отцом. Уверена, ему было бы приятно.

— Не понимаю, почему ты сразу не позвонила домоуправу, чтобы он отпер тебе дверь. Уверен, он бы тут же приехал.

— Ты злой, — с деланной обидой в голосе констатировала Эв и, не дожидаясь приглашения, забралась на его кровать. В комнате было сложно делать что-то стоя, потому что кровать занимала почти все пространство. — Как съездил? Рассказывай.

И Лео рассказал. Эв была единственной, кому он мог все рассказать.

— Звучит... плохо, — подвела итог Эв, когда Лео обозначил конец своей истории признанием в том, что приезжать домой с каждым разом ему все страшнее. Он боялся, что однажды отец по состоянию здоровья не сможет встретить его в аэропорту, потом окончательно поседеет и превратится в настоящего старика, а потом уже никто не придет — ему просто позвонят из больницы, и на этом все кончится. — Ты как?

— Отлично, — соврал Лео и, встав с кровати, подошел к окну. Да, он курил в комнате. Эв это ненавидела, но, к счастью, они были не в тех отношениях, чтобы она могла диктовать ему свои условия. Лео прикурил от спички и с наслаждением затянулся. — Еще думаю уволиться, — забавно, никотин сегодня развязывал ему язык. Куря, он пригласил Эв к себе, а теперь говорил то, что обдумывал несколько недель подряд. Двадцать семь — это тот возраст, когда сообщение о том, что ты работаешь официантом, вызывает лишь жалостливое удивление.

— Куда подашься? Слушай, может, поедем в Гринландию?

— Что?

— Ну, посмотрим полярное сияние, белых медведей...

— Эвелин, — Лео обратился к ней по полному имени, ознаменовывая этим серьезность следующих слов, — Гринландия — вымышленная страна.

— А?

— Ты имеешь в виду Гренландию?

— Да, — она кашлянула в кулак, и на мгновение в комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Затем Эв упала спиной на подушку, расхохотавшись.

— В остальном ты в здравом уме? — издевательски спросил Лео и выдохнул дым в приоткрытое окно. Снег только усилился — стало тихо и даже как-то уютно. Можно было вообразить, что они находятся внутри снежного шара, который кто-то как следует встряхнул. Вдалеке еще проносились машины, в основном желтые такси, однако город уже спал. Одно за другим гасли окна, а люди, приподняв воротники пальто, исчезали с тротуаров в ближайших домах. Лео был рад вернуться в этот город.

— Я посмотрю билеты, — Эв достала из кармана телефон, но не прошло и секунды, как она с досадой откинула его на другой конец кровати. — Разрядился.

— Значит, никуда не едем?

— Получается, что так.

— Говорят, температура там не поднимается выше десяти градусов. И это летом! А большую часть населения составляют эскимосы.

— Населения Гринландии? — Лео покрутил наполовину выкуренную сигарету между пальцев.

— Иди ты! — Эв стянула с себя свитер и осталась в одной майке. — У тебя не найдется какой-нибудь футболки?

— В шкафу, — Лео кивнул в сторону. — Бери любую.

Докурив, он еще несколько секунд наслаждался приятной, будоражащей легкостью в голове — наконец этот бесконечный день закончился, его отпустило, а мысли об отце отошли на второй план. Он сходил в душ, переоделся — вернее, просто снял с себя все, кроме боксеров, — и лег на кровать. Она была двуспальная, поэтому они с Эв всегда легко умещались вдвоем. Не то чтобы та часто оставалась у него ночевать, но иногда они проводили время в его квартире, смотря какие-то артхаусные фильмы, и на кровати им было вполне комфортно.

— Эй, Лео, — позвала она, — а почему ты решил уволиться?

— Потому что человек, который различает Гринландию и Гренландию, может позволить себе заниматься более претенциозным делом, нежели быть официантом.

— М-м-м, все никак не успокоишься? — Эв подтянула ноги к груди — под одеялом он почувствовал ее холодные лодыжки, — а затем приподнялась на локте.

— Прости, просто это слишком смешно.

— Я вообще-то серьезно спрашивала.

— Потому, — предпринял Лео вторую попытку. На самом деле он и сам точно не смог бы себе этого объяснить. Просто чувствовал, что должен двигаться вперед. — Потому что это часть плана на следующий год.

— Загадаешь это господину Томтену на Рождество? Или как он у вас в Швеции называется?

— Да, так и называется. Юлтомтен. А что загадаешь ты?

— Хочу поработать на винной плантации в Италии.

— Чтобы тебе бесплатно наливали? — поддел ее Лео.

— Ну, если ты уволишься, то это действительно станет проблемой.

Они дружно рассмеялись, а потом Эв легла на подушку и закрыла глаза. Лео отметил, что она не умылась и кое-где ее ресницы слиплись от туши.

— Расскажешь мне про господина Томтена, а? — сонно пробормотала она и сдула упавшую на глаза челку.

— Это рождественский гном, — негромко сказал Лео и выключил лампу. Комната вмиг погрузилась во мрак. Только в свете уличного фонаря было видно, как кружат снежинки. Зрелище это гипнотизировало, поэтому продолжать историю он не стал. Кому интересно, что Юлтомтен живет под половицами и у него есть помощник — снеговик Дасти? Точно не Эв, которая, по всей видимости, уже уснула и за закрытыми веками видела винные плантации и то, как она танцует голыми ногами с холодными лодыжками на винограде.

Лео методично заглядывал под половицы, пока не нашел ту самую, которая утянула его на изнанку мира. Он бродил среди эскимосов; те молча и с некой траурной торжественностью, подобно паломникам, шли к морю. Лео же уходил в противоположную от них сторону. Бесцельно и неторопливо. А потом его поймал за руку отец — совсем поседевший старик с загорелым и сморщенным, как печеное яблоко, лицом — и протянул ему сырое мясо кита. Стоило Лео дотронуться до этого кровавого куска, как губы старика тронула беззубая улыбка. А после Лео, кажется, заплакал.

Его разбудила голубиная поступь по карнизу. На улице уже рассвело. Лео поднялся с постели и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из комнаты. На кухне он сварил в турке кофе, выкурил первую сигарету и проверил уведомления на мобильном. На улице творилось что-то невообразимое: за ночь снегом замело абсолютно все. И Лео внезапно охватило желание выйти во двор и с размаху упасть спиной в ближайший сугроб, а потом запрокинуть голову и наблюдать, как пар изо рта взвивается в свинцовое небо, в котором кое-где уже виднелись прорези голубизны.

— Эй, Эв, — шепотом позвал он, присаживаясь на кровать. — Просыпайся.

— Что? — хрипло со сна спросила она и натянула одеяло до носа, выразительно намекая, чтобы Лео оставил ее в покое.

— Я купил билеты.

— Что? — повторила она.

— В Гринландию. Как ты и хотела.

— Господи...

— И мы уже даже приехали. Ты все проспала!

— Ты бредишь?

— Посмотри в окно!

Эв мрачно взглянула на него — за ночь тушь окончательно размазалась, и теперь у нее под глазами залегли внушительных размеров черные круги, которые придавали ей сходство с пандой, — и, не выпуская из рук одеяла, встала с постели. Одеяло волочилось за ней по полу, пока она шла до окна.

— И вправду, — заметила она уже более бодро и прижалась носом к стеклу. — Ты позвонил отцу? Сказал, что мы прилетели?

— Нет еще. Вот только собирался.

— Хорошо. Я жду на кухне. Кофе?..

— На плите. Сахар на полке со специями. В белой вазочке.

Эв кивнула и, бросив одеяло на кровать, босиком вышла из комнаты. Лео вздохнул, прислонился головой к раме и набрал номер отца. Спустя три гудка трубку взяли.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Гринландия"


End file.
